Believe it
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto always says 'Believe it', but what happens when he says it one too many times? Lemon.


I was bored in Disney when I wrote this! leave me alone! unless you like it. Stay as long as you like but right now Im going to take my friend's old bed cover and prancer around saying "I'm a beautiful butterfly. (The blankets name is butterfly. I named it!)

Disclaimor: Dont own Naruto or no one.

* * *

"Believe it!" Naruto said...again.

"Okay, then I must go play with my toy!" And a poof signafied the jounin was gone.

"Damn pervert," the blonde muttered before shouting "Believe it!" once more.

"Naruto, one day, your gonna regret saying that." and with that the pink haired nin was gone.

/Why does it seem that Naruto knows some thing I don't / (Its about the pervert thing he muttered)

She was gonna ask Sasuke to go eat lunch with her but couldn't find him so she gave in and went to

find Ino.

-----Next Day-----

/Okay Naruto is cute...no, scratch that, fuckably delicious, but this whole "Belive it!" thing is

soooooooo annoying/ He rubbed his pale temples. Naruto just wouldn't stop! Every other sentance

(if he was lucky) ended in "Believe it!" It was torcher. It was their day off and he just wanted to spar.

Then he thought of it. Sakura was right/...for once/ thought Sasuke, Naruto was gonna regret

saying that. No one was around, it was perfect. /what goes around comes around/.

"Naruto, do you like ramen?" Sasuke asked, though the answer was obvious, but it was critical.

"Believe it!" Naruto said, his automatic response.

/Perfect/ "Do you like orange?"

"Believe it!"

"Are you going to be hokage?"

"Believe it!"

"Do you have friends?"

"Believe it!"

"Are you gay, and want me to make you lose your virginity right here and now?"

"Believe it!" Like I said, automatic.

Naruto stopped and thought about what he just said. Sasuke smirked while pure dread came over Naruto.

Sasuke got up and started to walk over to Naruto; whom was slowly crawling backwards. Sasuke swooped down and pinned Naruto by his wrist. Naruto struggled but waas only held tighter. Sasuke took Naruto's zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. He went as far down as he could and went up to Naruto's neck.

The tan ninja let out a small, sexy, mewl. Sasuke's cock, which was twitching, became hard instantly.

/Sasuke's hard/ Naruto thought as he felt something hard on his leg.

Sasuke drew blood from the neck, making Naruto jolt, and lapped up the blood before moving to the pink lips.

He felt the smaller boy starting to give in and he let go of the tan wrist. He gently nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip. Frustrated the boy wouldn't open his mouth, Sasuke put his hand down Naruto's boxers and took grip of the hard-on.

Naruto gasped, allowing entance to the Uchiha. He stuck his tongue as far down the tan boy's throat as possible. One word: addicting. One taste and the ravenette wanted as much as posible. This made Naruto, more or less, a healthy drug.

He took in every sound, every vibration, coming from Naruto. He wanted more.

He took one hand and started to pull down Naruto's pants while the other took a kunai and ripped the black shirt. "Saaaaasukeeeeeee..." Naruto, having no idea of the effects, complained, "tha was...hah...my favorite."

Sasuke slid his clothes off and turned back to Naruto and whispered "Moan and bear it." He took hold of the left nipple and led Naruto's hand to his suffering boner and started thrusting the tan one in his hand. Naruto, getting the idea, started doing the same thing, excpt better, first soft, then faster and greedily then back to soft.

Naruto's hand slid off as Sasuke slowly slid lower, forgetting to play with the suffering right nipple. He dipped his tongue in the tan hole making Naruto arch his back and moan deeply. His eyelids were tickled by course pubic hair. He lightly licked the tan cock before completely engulfing it, coaxing it in saliva.

"Sas...suke, stop...hah..I'm gonna...don't swallow..." Naruto realeased into Sasuke's mouth, and the sperm was swallowed.

"You taste good."

"Why...hah..I told you..."

"I needed it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, whom had a look of forbidden pleasure. He grabbed a tube of lubricant (he always carried it with him just in case) and put some on his fingers before entering two into Naruto.

"SAAAsuke!" Naruto winnied. Sasuke added another finger and did a scissor motion with them. "That hurts!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke took them out and put some lubricant on his throbbing erection. He hugged Naruto and told him, "Squeeze if it hurts to much." He placed his erection at Naruto's entrance and slowly slid Naruto down on it.

Naruto squeezed, it hurt like hell but after few minutes he got used to it. Sasuke licked the tears forming in his eyes and pushed him to the ground and started thrusting. Slow at first then faster.

"Sasuke!" Yep, there it is, the prostate.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned back.

Naruto released all over their stomaches and Sasuke released inside Naruto. They did good, especially since this was their first. Sasuke exited Naruto and laid next to him.

-----------------------------

Naruto woke up in a foreign place, before remembering last night. / Oh, god...my ass hurts./

He got up and realised he was still naked. "Stoopid, Uchiha..." he muttered. He tumbled over to the door. By God, did his ass ever hurt. He walked over to the stairs and tripped. He fell down the stairs and was greeted by a dressed and laughing Uchiha.

"My ass hurts!" Naruto said.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke went upstairs and came back down; helping Naruto to dress.

"Why are you so tan everywhere?" Sasuke asked, placing Naruto on a heating pad.

"I skinny dip sometimes."

"Can I come?" Sasuke had a cup thrown at him, but caught it easily.

"You're just as bad as Kakashi!"

"I meant with you."

"Oh," Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're cuter naked."

"Pervert!" Well If Naruto learned anything, he will never say "Believe it!" again.

* * *

Weeeee I was bored in disney when I wrote this sooooo...yeah...hope you liked it. And for those who reveiw

Is it a sin to love?

I mean if your a guy and you love another guy, they say its a sin. but its love. who cares what gender right. If this is too religious im sorry i dont want to offend any one. Im just curious.


End file.
